totaldramatroubleinparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Magic26
Welcome Hi, welcome to Total Drama: Trouble in Paradise Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mallory page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tbird1997 (Talk) 10:46, October 27, 2011 OMG that's awesome thanks sooo much. I may make it a little differentso I can add Ronnie's makeover. :). But thanks it's really a big help. There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 20:26, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm doing pretty good thanks for asking. Thanks for the pcitures they both look amazing. I can't thank you enough. You didn't have too though but thank you so much. I may make pics but then it will take like way too long for the next episode to come out. I have 5 day inculding the weekend off for Thanksgiving so I may have time. Oh and I'll use the Ronnie pic you made me until I get Ronnie's makeover :). I'm gonna make you an admin you helped a lot with this show I can't thank you enough. There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 00:47, November 19, 2011 (UTC) You don't have to tell me I know I rock. Just kidding your welcome you deserve it for all those pics and the help. It means a lot. There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 01:11, November 19, 2011 (UTC) You don't sound pushy. I could make it tonight maybe since Thanksgiving is soon and The Hunger Games has a thing that references Thanksgiving. But I'm not sure I need to think of the 12 people debuting and other stuff all I know is some details, the challenge, some debuters and part of the party. There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 01:23, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Those are actually good ideas. I was thinking about some of them before you said them. Maybe not Marie since I made her an intern that will be on the show more since Colt and Destiny don't control their house. There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 01:38, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks it looks pretty good. I may change it a little like add bangs and maybe a different shirt. But I like it :). Besides no offence Mariah is my friend but all the requests I've asked from her she has never done but I understand she is pretty busy. So thanks :). There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 03:21, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm making the next episode. It's pretty long. I'm gonna have to finish it later. Also I made a version of Ronnie's makeover can you please make it better. You can make it different clothes or whatever I just like this ahir and the skirt is cute. There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 09:35, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 22:07, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok thanks. I understand now. :) Crap if I knew I would have had Valerie come. I forgot we made them like best friends since Teddy's show hasn't started yet :p There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 00:19, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok thanks :). Um since she has the scar she can be an elf. But it's up to you There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 23:29, December 16, 2011 (UTC)